


I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck knits eddie a christmas sweater, Fluff, M/M, THEY SAY I LOVE YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME, its cute, its just all fluff, kinda nauseating its so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Buddiemas day 7: Free dayBuck makes Eddie an Ugly Sweater (from scratch).
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042251
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Buddiemas 2020





	I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.

16\. Freeday

Working during the holiday season is always the best. The calls that they get are increasingly more interesting than they might be in, say, August. Instead of heatstroke related calls, they’re more likely to get calls about different baking incidents, and Buck is now certain there are about fifty different ways that cooking a turkey can go wrong. 

The calls are always fun, and being at the station is always enjoyable because there are usually a lot of Christmas decorations up, and people are constantly in and out to drop off toys for the toy drive that they put on everywhere. 

This year for the toy drive, Bobby had approved the team wearing Ugly Sweaters at the station, only if they were to wear their uniform under them enough so that they’d be able to take them off when they were out on a call. 

On the list of great ideas that Buck has had, knitting holiday sweaters was probably not one of them. A few months back Eddie had jokingly mentioned that he’d never had a hand-knit sweater before, so Buck thought _what the hell?_ and decided to start making one. 

Turns out, he’s not the best knitter, but he wasn’t about to let all of his hard work (and all the yarn he’d bought to make said sweaters) go to waste. He decided to take the abomination that he had made, make another one, and then decorate it with tinsel, ornaments, and whatever else that he could find that looked interesting in the Target dollar section. 

He hadn’t told Eddie that he was actually making the sweaters for them, he just told him not to worry about buying one when Bobby made the announcement and that he would let him borrow one. 

Buck is also the type of person who doesn’t really turn back on an idea once he’s started, either. He figures it’s best to just commit and not second guess it. 

In retrospect, this is probably one of the worst ideas he's ever had. When he arrived at the station for his shift that morning, he wasn’t wearing his sweater. That was intentional, as he didn’t want the surprise to be ruined, no. He wanted to be changing into his uniform with Eddie in the locker room so that he could see how truly atrocious their ugly sweaters were going to be. He was excited and terrified about it at the same time.

He got out of his jeep around the same time that Eddie pulled into the station, so he waited for him to get out of his truck so that they could walk in together. They were still trying to keep things as platonic as possible at work, trying to figure out a way to tell Chris before they told everyone else. It was hard, but Buck was okay with it. He wasn’t a huge fan of the teasing he endured from some of his coworkers as it was, and this would surely make it worse. 

“Hey,” he smiled at Eddie, brushing their shoulders together as they walked into the station. 

“Hey,” Eddie smiled back, “Did you bring the ugly sweaters?”

“Sure did, they’re in my bag.”

“Cool,” Eddie responded with a smile, “I brought us Santa hats to wear.”

“Oh sweet!” Buck grinned, walking into the locker room with him. 

They both changed into their uniforms while idly talking about what they had been up to (other than making out and being with one another) between shifts. When they were both fully dressed is when Buck slid over Eddie’s Christmas sweater with an impish smile on his face. 

He pulled out his own sweater and slipped it on. It was utterly ridiculous and barely even fit him right. It was too big in one arm and not big enough in the other. It was uneven and patchy, but it was an ugly sweater nonetheless, and he worked hard on it, dammit. 

“Oh. My. God.” Eddie said with a laugh. “You weren’t kidding when you said you had the ugly sweater thing covered, were you? Where did you even buy this?”

“I made it,” he replied, smiling back. He watched as Eddie put his on, and honestly, Eddie's sweater was in a lot better shape than his own. Correction; Buck had tried really, really hard to make the actual sweater part of the sweater nice, it just didn’t quite work out the way that he wanted it to. His own sweater was done in a couple of days where he wasn’t really all that concerned about whether or not it would look okay. He just wanted to have something somewhat functional to wear.

“You what?”

“I made it,” he said with a shrug. “You said a few months back that no one had ever made you a sweater before, so I decided that I was going to make you a sweater.”

“Buck,” Eddie said, raising his eyebrows as he looked down at the sweater. “Oh my god, I love you.” 

Buck's heart stilled. Did Eddie just say that out loud? Was he talking about him? Or was he talking about the sweater? He had to be talking about the sweater, right? They just decided that they were going to give this whole dating thing a shot not even a week ago. Love? Hell, Buck was already there. He’d decided that he loved Eddie, maybe, the second he laid eyes on him. But Eddie being in love with _him?_ There’s no way. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say it back,” Eddie said as he pulled him into a hug, the bells that were on their ugly sweaters clanging together. “You’re ridiculous, and I love you.” 

“Ridiculous? Who are you calling ridiculous?” He asked, trying to deflect. 

“You!” Eddie smiled, “I jokingly made a comment saying that I’ve never received a knit sweater and you, while you seem to handle Christopher and his crafting quite well, decided to make me a sweater. I didn’t even know you knew how to knit.”

“I didn’t, I watched some YouTube videos,” he replied with a shrug, stepping away from Eddie before someone came into the locker room. 

“Are you serious? You learned how to knit a sweater by watching YouTube videos?” 

“Yeah? What do you think I do when I’m not hanging out with you and Christopher?”

“Fair point,” Eddie replies with a shrug. “Well, I love it. Thank you.”

“Now you can officially say you have received a hand-knit sweater,” Buck smiles, messing with some of the decorations on his own sweater. “And for the record, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I've loved seeing your comments on here!


End file.
